Talk:Saitama vs. Krillin/@comment-27594653-20160111232400/@comment-31259708-20160112043536
Well i do see this as Kinda pointless Because this debate will probably go back and forth forever Since we will not agree on what level krillin is at "Because people besides you (And you yourself once or twice) said because Krillin could harm Frieza at all that means he has to be planet-level." I don't remember Saying that But anyways Yeah I guess you do have a fair point. "Frieza, however, was not paying attention to Krillin and so his defenses were lowered. Dragonball Z shows multiple times that if you let your guard down your defenses become less, their durability involves their Ki output- it's not just a flat "I am this durable". It matters how much energy they're using. Vegeta and Frieza (and by extension Goku and Krillin I guess) both mention this is how it works." Your right But if Frieza Has planet level durability without ki (since he had no ki when He got caught in that planet explosion) How durable would he be with ki. "False, because Goku at least has people say he's capable of more (Cell);"And vegeta was also stated To blow Up Planet's and no one belive's Him. "and in Super we see him blow up multiple attacks that were claimed to be planet-level (Bills). "Multiple planet to muliple star level but alright "Also his fistfight with Bills was apparently going to destroy the universe, which is a whee bit above planet no matter how you slice it. So no, by feats Goku is above planet" Confirmed by 3 sources all 3 being reliable So Sure totally was apprently. But anyway's "Remind me again when we started being allowed to count feats 'backwards'from when they happened? " when they logically should be at the same strength they were when the fight happened. Unless you're saying something like If I beat a dude And then break a stone wall afterword's with out getting ANY STRONGER That dude couldn't take A blow that would bust a stone wall. "Piccolo blows up the moon after the Raditz fight, so Raditz does not get the feat of tanking that attack." Yeah but he is litterally at the same strenght he was when he fought raditz SO yes he does get The feat of tanking the attack Heck it took a FOCUSED VERSION OF THE ATTACK to kill him. "And you know the moon feats are both considered massive outliers by debaters," Never have i heard anybody call piccolos moon bust an outlier EVER HELL I TALK WITH PEOPLE ON OBD THE BIGGEST SITE THAT SAYS FUCK YOU TO DBZ SO MUCH THAT BUU IS BEARLY SMALL STAR THERE. and they think the Bust is legit So what fucking debaters are you talking to. Also TFW Piccolo's moon bust is consistant "why are you persisting in even counting them when nobody in DBZ ever even shows a county-level attack until Frieza?" Because it's easier to assume There Moon-planet level and then jumping to large planet level THEN FUCKING COUNTRY LEVEL TO FUCKING LARGE PLANET LEVEL. Even if Frieza Only had the power to Blow up Fucking murcuy that is still a 335606.060606 Time's diffrence If anything THAT would be the outlier So basicly Freiza's fight would be an outlier if we ignor piccolo's moon bust OH and another thing Feel free to respond to this comment if you want to but im not responding back Because honestly You cant change my mind BUt i cant change your's So this debate is completatly as i said before Pointless